criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyone's A Critic!
Everyone's A Critic! '''is the tenth case of Eurrera and the fourth case of Heart Ridge. Summary Parker and the Player entered the empty studio and retrieved the pendulum from Deputy Mayor Annabelle Sing. After entering the art studio to look for the owner, they instead find artist Fabio Caliardes, thrown and beaten around his art studio with a nearby sledgehammer. An investigation ensues. In the first chapter, the team suspected Heart Ridge's Fur Elise Bella Frost after discovering her flower crown in the victim's art studio, the victim's boyfriend Marcello Hartley after discovering a photo frame of the victim, and goth anthropologist Lucilla Bannister after discovering her skull in the victim's closet. A certain oil belonging to Catholicism and a certain oil used for cleaning water skis has resulted in noting that the killer is a Catholic and water skis. At the end of the first chapter, they got reports of a different artist, hanging off of a bridge. in the second chapter, they run to the bridge and help returning artist Joan Bell from falling off a bridge. She said that while she was painting, she accidentally slipped and almost fell into the water. Along with Bell, the team also suspected public speaker Olivier Dupree after he protested against the victim's ways of painting. In the studio closet, there was a bloody pair of goggles, leading the team to discover that the killer uses tanning beds. In a twisted turn events, beat cop Samantha Sun told the Player that a woman is going to jump off the bridge. In the third chapter, they successfully rescue goth anthropologist Lucilla Bannister from jumping off the bridge. She said that a "demon told her to" due to her summoning a demon for the awards. Not knowing what she meant, they confiscated her book and informed her to walk away. They eventually arrested the victim's boyfriend Marcello Hartley for the murder. Hartley was thinking that the victim was falling in love with Fur Elise herself, Bella Frost. When confronted, he said that he had no part in the matter, saying that Bella was falling in love with him. In a fit of rage, he grabbed a nearby sledgehammer used for abstract art and pummeled him repeatedly. Marcello was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, the Player and Parker inform chief Vivian Baldwin of a possible lead on the serial killer of 'The Heart Holder' after there was subtle proof that the victim had relations to the Heart Holder. They investigate the victim's studio closet and found a target on a caricature the victim drew, realizing that the caricature is related to weapons expert Jasper's dad. Fur Elise's Bella Frost also expressed her concerns about the awards ceremony. After discovering a radio with a frequency message in the victim's art studio, they discover a cryptic message saying "The day is coming." Realizing that the message usually relates to the bridge, they head there and discover a bloody ticket. After analyzing the blood, they realize that it belongs to Jasper's father. Keeping a high head, the team rushes over to the Coldwell household. Summary Victim * Fabio Caliardes (found bruised and bloodied in his art studio) Murder Weapon * Sledgehammer Killer * Marcello Hartley Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a Catholic. *This suspect water skis. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. *This suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a Catholic. *This suspect water skis. *This suspect uses tanning beds. Suspect's Appearance *This supect wears a hat. *This suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect water skis. *This suspect uses tanning beds. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a Catholic. *This suspect water skis. *This suspect uses tanning beds. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a Catholic. *This suspect water skis. *This suspect uses tanning beds. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a Catholic. *The killer water skis. *The killer uses tanning beds. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Art Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sledgehammer, Flower Crown) (Victim Identified: Fabio Caliardes) * Examine Sledgehammer. (Result: Goo) * Examine Flower Crown. (New Suspect: Bella Frost) * Speak to Bella about the victim holding her flower crown. (New Crime Scene: Studio Closet) * Investigate Studio Closet. (Clues: Photo Frame, Black Skull) * Examine Photo Frame. (New Suspect: Marcello Hartley) * Talk to Marcello about dating the victim. * Examine Black Skull. (New Suspect: Lucilla Bannister) * Ask Lucilla why the victim had her skull. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is a Catholic.) * Analyze Goo. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer water skis.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Save Joan Bell from falling off the bridge. (Result: Joan is a Catholic and water skis.) (New Crime Scene: Bridge) * Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Megaphone, Camera, Victim's Planner) * Examine Megaphone. (New Suspect: Olivier Dupree) * Talk to Olivier about protesting against the victim. (Result: Olivier is a Catholic.) * Examine Camera. (Result: Lucilla's Recording) * Learn why Lucilla recorded the victim. (Result: Lucilla water skis.) * Examine Victim's Planner. (Result: Date With Marcello) * Speak to Marcello about his date. (Result: Marcello is a Catholic and water skis.) * Investigate Cases. (Clues: Script, Bloody Goggles) * Examine Script. (Result: Bella's Rewrite) * Talk to Bella about rewriting her part. (Result: Bella is a Catholic and water skis.) * Analyze Bloody Goggles. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer uses tanning beds.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Prevent Lucilla from jumping off the bridge. (Result: Lucilla uses tanning beds.) (New Crime Scene: Railing) * Investigate Railing. (Clues: Broken Crate, Backpack, Champagne Bottle) * Examine Broken Crate. (Result: Footprint) * Examine Footprint. (Result: Olivier's Boots) * Ask Olivier why he smashed a crate. (Result: Olivier water skis and uses tanning beds.) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Serial Killer Documentaries) * Question Joan about stealing from the victim. (Result: Joan uses tanning beds.) * Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Marcello's Saliva) * Speak to Marcello about drinking. (Result: Marcello uses tanning beds.) * Investigate Futon. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Bloody Water Skis, Stained Canvas) * Examine Bloody Water Skis. (Result: Fiber) * Examine Stained Canvas. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a hat.) * Analyze Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has blonde hair.) * Move on to 'And The Award Goes To...' (4/6). And The Award Goes To... (4/6) *Talk to Vivian about the possible Heart Holder’s lead. (Reward: x 20,000) *Examine Studio Closet. (Clues: Victim’s Book) *Examine Victim’s Book. (Result: Caricature) *Analyze Caricature. (3:00:00) (Result: Jasper’s Dad) *Talk to Jasper about his dad’s relations to the Heart Holder. (Reward: x Burger) *Talk to Bella Frost about her concerns with the awards. *Investigate Art Studio. (Clues: Radio) *Examine Radio. (Result: Frequency Message) *Analyze Frequency Message. (8:00:00) (Result: ‘The day is coming’.) *Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Bloody Ticket) *Examine Bloody Ticket. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Coldwell’s Blood) *Move on to a new case now!